battleplansfandomcom-20200216-history
Mason
Summary "Mason places a Stone Ward on the first Crystal he touches" Mason rocks. Ability: Stone Ward The first point that Mason walks over receives a stone ward, which attacks nearby enemies and prevents the point from being recaptured until it is destroyed. Upgrades Level 1: Catapult The stone ward gains a ranged attack. It cost 200 golds and 3 minutes to unlock. Level 6: Spinning Kick Mason has a chance to perform an alternate kick attack, which strikes all adjacent enemies. Level 23 / Chapter 18: Fists of Stone Bonus Damage until stone ward is placed. Level 32 / Chapter 28: Stone Armour The stone ward gains bonus armour. Level 57 / Chapter 28: Stone Spikes The stone ward attacks gain bonus damage. Strategy On defense: Mason's Stone Ward ability makes him ideal for defense. His best option is to guard a single point, as the support from the Stone Ward acts as an additional damage source with its ranged attack. Soldiers or Brutes are well suited for Mason's squad as they are durable but also deal good damage. Grimm is appreciated by these squads, as the zombies give these higher quality troops a meat shield to improve longevity and give additional support. Cladwall can give these squads Blessings as well to the same purpose, and possibly additional assistance with the Spirit of Justice. Any squad of Archers is also helpful with aiding melee troops. These squads also appreciate any stuns, as they give Mason & his units more attacks against any opponents. Serfs are a secondary option if you are low on troops, though they are not as helpful or powerful as the other choices, but a bit more useful for stalling tactics. This squad will appreciate any of the same support from the Soldiers/Brutes segment. Archers are another squad option, as they will assist the Stone Ward's attack on anyone within range. This is more resort as other heroes are better suited paired with archers, but if thry are used another squad of melee troops should be deployed nearby to assist. Iriel can be useful with this plan since she can be elsewhere and aid Mason's archers. Sentries are not easy to utilize with Mason as they are counter-intuitive to Mason's standard plan, as they are better built for attacking while protected and not protecting. Iriel can be used as a quick defensive tool for this though, or Baba with Serfs can be used for a meat shield, giving the upper hand to Mason. Cladwall's Blessing can give Mason a bit more time to dish out high damage. On attack: Mason's core ability makes him best suited on point defense. Once upgraded however, Mason deals additional damage to opponents before placing his Stone Ward, making his presence more threatening for offensive strategies. Serfs on offense allows Mason to set his Ward to counter a Magical Stag from an opposing Taigar if expected, and act as a meat shield for other squads on your team. Soldiers or Brutes paired with Mason for offense makes a threatening combination, especially if he holds onto his Stone Ward and takes advantage of the additional damage. These squads prefer to be teamed with a squad with Serfs to absorb damage. Stuns are also appreciated by this squad, such as Pepper's Fireball ability or Dyna and her Beaker Bomb. Knights can be used to quickly capture a far point and hold it, but this is less optimal than just taking the point in most occasions. Additionally, other heroes are able to better utilize knights in some occasions unless a specific strategy is being used. Iriel can recall Mason's squad (as well as the Stone Ward after capping the crystal) if he gets into trouble. Pepper can also provide support from a distance with her Fireball if needed. Sentries can be used in a similar fashion to Soldiers & Brutes, though require more protection as these units are frail and Mason himself offers no additional protection. Archers are a less efficient option for the same reasons on defensive plans, but can be used. Grimm's Tombstone can assist with a strategy like this. Detailed Statistics Category:Heroes Category:Melee Heroes